Vectors two favorite sweets
by XXcherrytreeXX
Summary: Mr. Perkins is giving vector another chance after being stuck on the moon for a year only one thing it has to be on HIS conditions and now Vector has to learn to be a good husband and father and FAST will vector actually fall for his wife and learn to love his adopted child or will he forever do it so his father doesn't toss him out into the street to defend for himself.
1. Chapter 1

Vector Two Favorite Sweets  


**I own NOTHING except honey and the adopted child who will come in the next chapter or the chapter after so DON'T SUE ME I'm just 13**

* * *

Honeys POV

Never in her life had little honey been so scared as she was walking to the bank of evil. Being only sixteen She cant really buy a car of evil yet... well that and she doesn't that kind of money. At age ten she ran away from home for reasons that still remain that remain unknown to the evil society and probably forever will. unfortunately for her she was and still is very short for her age and a lot of people use to and again still do mistake her for a 7 year old all the time. So she is asked all the time if she's lost but she's okay with it but sometimes she's afraid she will never get married or have a child because most guys thinks she a little kid. she couldn't even enter High school because people thought she was lying about her age she sighed at the memories. for about three years she lived on the street about that time she started her life of crime but it just started out with pickpocketing and stealing and she actually manged to afforded a small apartment at thirteen with her stealings. After a year of stealing she actually manged to get herself a JOB to do more Top crimes but not into the paper crimes. It was fun for a while in fact she manged to keep a pretty average life with those crimes in fact she even had a little extra money to buy some pet fish. Those crimes weren't top crimes no more like stealing money from a Rich man not much for him to notice but enough to have a good life once in a while she got a job were she needed to steal a painting from a museums but besides that no actual crimes. Never has she ever Thought about doing any top notch crimes either. After all those are for the big scary villains who resembled that of big dogs,sharks and snakes not for small bunny's like her but... She sighed and opened to the bank and looked around luckily the only witness was asleep. She breathed a sigh of relief she would hate if she was stared at for going into the boys bathroom. she doesn't understand why they dont make a way for girls to go through the girls bathroom after all she still had to look at the urinal for it to scan her pupil. she was bent over the urinal waiting for the scanner when all of a sudden. A man with brown hair and green eyes came in his lips glued to a girl with pink hair and brown eyes who kept moaning. Not noticing her they went in to a stall. She Snapped her head back to the urinal so fast she thought she heard a crack. The scanner scaned her eye then it opened the door she rushed in as the man started take off his pants. She shivered and started to walk down the hall as the door closed. Even though she was sixteen she had run away from home at ten and they wouldn't let her go to high school so she was as innocent when it came to THAT as a real baby rabbit was maybe even less looked around trying to calm herself Big mistake there were three things were going threw her head 1:RUN 2:SCREAM 3:CRY she was absolutely terrified when she looked at some stone people who looked frozen in time she wanted to cry at the sight of them. She walked up to the front desk. U-Um. The women looked down at her Yes? U-um honey t-to s-see Mr. Perkins. Yes please have a seat. T-thank you. She took a seat she noticed a boy in front of her with glasses and a flat hair style cute she thought to her self. Thats when she noticed he looked EXTREAMLY nervous maybe even more so then she was. She hugs her stuffed shark yes it was childish say what you want but she couldn't seem to leave anywhere without it. Vector is ready to see you now. The boy who's name she now knew as vector stood up. She knew she shouldnt say anything but she felt she should say somthing. U-Um good luck. He looked at her his eyes wide he looked like he was about to say somthing when the women behind the desk said Vector Mr. Perkins doesn't like to be kept waiting. He shut his mouth and walked up the stairs. He may not have known it but she really hoped he'd be okay in there.

* * *

Vectors POV

He'd never been so terrified in his usually he'd have showed off his Piranha gun to the girl who just sat down but he was lost in his own thoughts. he was stuck on the moon for a year surviving on some berries he found on the moon (**Not actual fact LOL**) Before his dad finally sent a thirty million dollar rocket to save him. Then he called him about a week after saying he wanted to see him and well...that was never a good sign. Vector is ready to see you now. Those words usually wouldn't effect him till now. He was terrified. U-Um good luck he heard a small voice say. He looked to see a small girl with blond hair with a big blue bow with sea creatures covering it in the middle of her hair,blue eyes in a blue dress with more sea creatures on it, with blue flats and bows at the end of them she was hugging a stuffed shark tightly to her chest. He was about to say he didn't need it that he was the great and powerful Vector when the women behind the desk said Vector dosen't like to be kept waiting. He just shut his mouth and made his way up the stairs. That was the longest walk of vectors life he got to the door took a deep breath and opened the door. Hey dad he said nervously. have a seat Victor. His dad said not looking up from his paperwork. Vector sat down he didn't say anything about his name this time knowing full well this wasn't the time. Thanks for saving me dad. Silence. I wouldnt have lasted much longer. You know being there for a year was pretty hard i actually didn't have a lot to eat and the moon is a lot colder then you thi-. His dad cut him off. Well "Son" sorry the wait wasn't to your liking. Vector flinched at the sound of sacastiness in his fathers voice. you see Vector it takes time to build a Thirty _MILLION. _He empathized the word Million. Dollar rocket to go save my "Son". Again vector flinched. His dad sighed i knew my son was scrunny,weak,non social and would never truly blend into society. Each of those words stabed vector like a knife. but i never thought he was STUPID...until today. That word hit vector right were it hurt. Did you know Gru has actually saved the world with three kids he even recently gotten married and my son was stuck on THE MOON. Dad im sorry. Sorry your sorry Your sorry wont give me Thirty million dollars back it wont help you steal the moon it wont help you saved the world so what dose your sorry do Victor? NOTHING his dad yelled. Please dad give me another chance ill make you proud Vector was literally on his knees. Mr. Perkins looked at his son he didn't even get a chance to say he was done with victor. he thought about it for a minute. Hmm Alright victor i Will give you another chance. Vector was just about to get up to thank his father when his dad said on MY condition. Vector looked up at his dad what are they? his dad smirked. Gru seemed to have to have become better when he got kids and a wife. Vector didn't like were this was going. So ive decided that maybe my son would actually accomplish something if i got him to do the same. Vectors heart sank into his stomach as he realized what his father was saying. Do you mean-. Yes Victor his dad sat back in his chair if you can at least show your not a bad dad and husband as you are a villain i will not cut you off. Vector stood up but how-. The next women i see vector will be your new wife i will send you to the orphanage soon after. Vector didn't know what to say so he just moved himself to the door. Oh and victor. vector looked over his shoulder. This is your last chance. Vector gulped and shut the door not noticeing the smirk on his dads face. As he started down the stairs he relized he was more terrified then when he came up a WIFE a KID!? Vector was scared as he walked out of the lobby into the hall. He'd met few villaness who did top crimes be each of them were equally terrifying. One had black hair covered in tattoos another had NO HAIR and pirceings all over there body he once met one that acted just plan crazy he shivered at the thought of one of thoses girls being his wife. He was so lost in his thoughts he hadnt noticed he was in the bathroom till he heard a moan. That snaped him back then he looked to the stall he heared the noise. Ugghh im going to be sick he thought and ran out of the bathroom. When it comes to THAT vector was like a baby shark he was clueless to it. He jumped in his car hopeing he'd get a wife with hair and her sanity and drove off seeming to forget the cute girl with the stuffed shark who wished him good luck.


	2. The interveiw

Vector Two Favorite Sweets  


**I own NOTHING except honey and there adopted child violin sorry about the misspelling and missed words in the last chapter ill do better this one DON'T SUE ME I'm only 13  
**

* * *

Honeys POV

Vector seemed out of it when he came down the stairs but besides that he looked very much alive she smiled gently. she looked up to the women3 behind the desk. is ready you see you now. Honey nodded and made her way up the stairs. till she got to the door alright she thought this is it you'll either come out with money, none at all, or...She gulped she might not come out of here at all. She took a deep breath hugged her stuff shark took a deep breath and opened the door. there was a man inside doing paperwork she stood there a minute before closing the door. The man doing paperwork looked really scary to honey after all he resembled that of a clam yet mad bull. She stood at the door for a minute waiting for him to notice her when she realized he might not realized she was in here after all she stole paintings for a living it's her instinct to be as quiet as a mouse. She wanted to say hello but her throat felt so dry all she could manege was a small eep! Realizing someone else in the room looked up to see a young girl maybe seven or eight thinking she had accidentally stumbled in here he was about to press the button for security to escort her out. When she said uhh i have an appointment. he looked down at her he put his fingers on the bridge of his nose how exactly old are you he asked. Honey frowned she knew this would come up sixteen sir i know i may look young but trust me i have a lot skill in stealing. He looked up surprise she had such determination he smirked a little maybe just maybe he thought. Alright and why have you come to ask the bank for money. Well you see sir ive never really thought about doing big notch crimes and i don't really have much experience I know that but i would like to try so i need money to build a device for when someone sings it hypnotizes people and i could take stealing to the extreme like the man who stole the pyramid. Mr. Perkins eyes went wide as she mention the pyramid and he thought about it for a seconded i would need you to give me an example. Truly he didn't need one it was a good idea whether she could sing good or not but he had a theory he wanted to test. u-um okay honey took a deep breath and started singing.

_Temporary home_

_Little boy six years old a little to use to being alone  
_

_another new mom and dad another school another house that'll never be a home_

_When people ask him how he likes this place_

_he looks up and says with a smile upon his face_

_this is my Temporary home it's not were i belong_

_windows and rooms that im passing through _

_this is just a stop on the way to were im going _

_im not afraid because i know this is my temporary home _

_young mom on her own she needs a little help got no were to go_

_she's looking for a job looking for a way out_

_cause a half way house will never be a home_

_at night she whispers to her baby girl _

_someday we'll find a place here in this world_

_this is our Temporary home its not were we belong_

_windows and rooms that were passing through _

_this is just a stop on the way to where we're going_

_I'm not afraid because i know this is our Temporary home_

_Old man hospitable bed the room is filled with people he loves_

_and he whispers don't cry for me ill see you all someday _

_he looks up and says i can see gods face_

_This is my Temporary home it's not were i belong_

_windows and rooms that im passing through_

_this was just a stop on the way to were im going_

_im not afraid because i know this was my temporary home_

_This is our Temporary home_

_By Carrie Underwood_

Honey blushed she wasn't really use to singing in front of people but she hoped that be enough to get her the money to build the device. was amazed at her voice but snapped out of it as she coughed. S-so um about that money. He smirked She was perfect. Even though she was sixteen and vector was 21 they seemed like the perfect matches besides no one judges anyone on ages besides maybe him. Ms. Honey your idea is amazing truly but you see as you said before you don't have much experience. honeys hope fell. But lucky for you i have been doing an...experiment. Oh? said honey interested. and well you see even though i hired vector the one who stole the pyramid for this experiment i cant seem to find a female fit for the job. well what is it asked honey. Oh it an experiment that the best villains are good husbands and parents. I see said honey wondering weather she should volunteer or not. he noticed her being hesitate i understand if you dont want to volunteer only big shot villains do it i guess i could find another girl to be the wife of vector the great and be parents to an orphan. NO honey shouted. Mr. Perkins looked at her. i mean She coughed ill do it. He smirked alright here's his handed her a card with a big orange V in the middle of a white card. she looked at the back it was his name and some contact information and his address. be there at eight o clock sharp she nodded. You may leave she walked to the door and left she walked out the door and stood out there for a minute she gave another hug to her stuffed shark and looked at the card What have i gotten myself into she thought and started to make her way down the stairs. as she left looked at the picture of him a victor at his desk and picked it up. I sure hope you can help him miss honey and to the child they adopt i hope you can help change BOTH of them he sighed put the picture down and started doing paperwork again.

* * *

**Sorry about the fact that they have barley even MET yet but next chapter ill start geting into the mood of romance they will get Violin next chapter or after dont know yet but if not next chapter it WILL be the chapter after**


	3. The first meeting

Vector Two Favorite Sweets  


**I own NOTHING except honey and there adopted child violin sorry about the misspelling and missed words which seems to be Mr. Perkins so im glad he wont be mentioned for a while maybe his name will be mentioned here and there but hopefully not as frenetically as it was in first and seconed DON'T SUE ME I'm only 13  
**

* * *

Honeys POV

Honey was extremely nervous as she looked herself over in the mirror she had already woken up at 6:00 am taking a shower and slightly curling her hair at the ends. lip gloss was the only makeup she put on cause one she hates makeup and two well... she didn't have the money for it. she looked herself over in the mirror once more before heading to Closet. She looked for something that would help her look older. All she could find was some skinny jeans and a white shirt with a shark on it. Well i guess this is the best i can do. she sighed Why do i always shop in the kid section oh i know why because i look like a seven year old. She put on some white panties and a white bra (** I added this part cause i wanted you to know she DOSE have breast Just not very big ones LOL**) then sliped on the shirt and skinny jeans. she put on some sneakers and went to looked herself in the mirror again. I looked a little bit older then normal so that was good she smiled to herself and grabbed vectors card from her nightstand and looked at the back. Well here i go she thought no backing out now. she fed her fish before grabbing her stuffed shark and backpack and walking out the door. It was only 6:49 but his place was all the on the other side of town and if she wanted to get there at 8:00 sharp she was going to need to catch the 7:00 o clock bus.

Vectors POV

Vector Growled as the alarm sounded off and put his pillow over his head. He peeked at the clock 7:00 he was about to turn it off when he realized he had to get up early today. He turned around threw the pillow up and it fell right back on his head. UGGGHH he yelled and threw the pillow across the room. He sighed and went to take a shower. He couldn't believe his dad had found a wife for the man who was stuck on the moon already. He hoped he'd at least get a few more years of freedom before he'd fine someone willing to marry him and take a kid. He started to shampoo his head as he thought about all the possibilities his wife could be his dad did say it would be the next person who came into his office and whoever it was was LUCKY they were marrying him. All he knew about her was she was Sixteen which surprised vector to no end after all he was twenty-one but said nothing about it and he knew she was short and her name was honey that's about it. He rinsed off he was shaking after meeting her they were to go to the orphanage and pick a kid and he was terrified he was going to be a DAD and a HUSBAND what was his dad thinking he dried off and went to his closet. It was full of orange warm up suites he picked one and slipped it on. What am i talking about i am the AWESOME Vector i can handle anything he smiled if Gru can do it he could to. He started down the stairs to eat breakfast how hard could it be he thought.

Honeys POV

Honey got off the bus and looked at the white fortress with a big orange V It looked very expensive and required a lot of technology whoever lives here must have really loved math in school because the only person who could build this has to be a genius. Wow she said out loud and walked up to the gate of the fortress. All of a sudden tens if not thousand of bombs came out of the roof and aimed at her. Who are you. She jumped at the sudden voice and looked around. Up here he said. Honey looked up to see a big screen with a boy in it eating what looked to be cereal. Looking closely she realized it was the boy she wished good luck yesterday she gasped she knew his name WAS vector but she didn't think it was steal the pyramid Vector. She Squeezed her stuff shark so hard she was worried it would pop. She took a deep breath a showed him the card honey watched as he almost fell out of his chair he coughed a few times before the screen turned black and the gate opened. She was surprised to fined he was already at the door. Welcome to the fortress of Vector he said smiling. She smiled back thank you she said quietly. As the walked Vector asked so what is your villain name he asked. She looked at him i guess i could tell him she thought. Milk and honey she said quietly. He stopped walking for a moment Milk and honey? U-Um did you come up with that? She felt embarrassed that he had to ask how she came up with it. It seemed easy to remember besides can you imagine if a face like this she pointed to herself had a name like fire Devil or shark tooth. she looked up at him she only went up a little past his thigh. he seemed to be examining the name in his head for a few seconds before nodding. simple,Easy to remember and it suites you nice name he said. She blushed at the complement. They finally reached the end of the long hall silver hall which stopped at a circular shark tank. the floor was the same transparent glass that the sides were, and on it sat a long semicircle couch. Suspended in front of the couch was a wraparound, panoramic screen, which displayed several meters, a few views from security cameras, and a window that looked to be a paused game of Bioshock. Vector motioned to the long orange couch, Why don't you step into my office?

* * *

**Vi****olin will be here next chapter if theres any missing words or misspelled ones im sorry in advance and please this is my only story ive been taking seriously so please no flames but i dont mind if you would like to help thank you**


	4. Getting to know one another

Vector Two Favorite Sweets  


**I own NOTHING except honey and there adopted child violin sorry about the misspelling and missed words in advance DON'T SUE ME I'm only 13 If it's not to much trouble can someone tell me how im doing with vector i don't really know if im doing him right  
**

* * *

Honeys POV

Honey looked around in awe for a minute before walking towards the living room area. 'have a seat make; yourself at home' Vector said with a smugness that said 'yeah i know your thoroughly impressed'. Honey didn't mind smugness in fact she came to realized all top villains had it and it was something that had to be dealt with weather she liked it or not. She sat down on a spot in the center of the orange leather couch putting her hands on her knees shyly as vector plopped down next to her. So you _WILLINGLY _decided to become my wife? Vector asked. Honey blushed and nodded silently. she shouldn't be blushing this was a experiment that top villains are meant to do it was business Right? Honey said that to herself but couldn't seem to stop her heart from beating faster she brushed it off as nervousness. Vector rested his arms on the back of the couch well since you have a name you have got to have some kind of good heist under your belt. Honey thought for a minute Have you heard about the five billion dollar painting that was mysteriously stolen from the truck it was coming from and all that was left of it was a card from the person who took it Honey said nervously. Vectors head snapped to her you were the one who took THAT. Honey smiled shyly and nodded that was one of my first paintings i ever stole. That's top security how was that one of the first paintings you ever stole vector gasped. Honey giggled it wasn't that hard ive been to places with low down security that can guard there paintings better then they could. Vector looked like he was about to say something else when his phone rang. he went took out his cellphone rang. Yello he said Honey heard mumbling on the other end Fine fine well go. uh huh. okay what No im not-. Okay bye. Vector sighed and looked at her. Where going to the Orphanage vector mumbled upset. Oh okay Honey said gently trying to calm down the angry man. But before that we must talk about living arrangements. Wait living arrangements!? Yes your suppose to be my wife and a mother were suppose to be living under the same roof. Oh your right She said quietly I have fish i have a shark i think i could handle some fish. She nodded smiling maybe this wont be so bad she thought.

Vector POV

Vector was now showing his new wife honey to his car it was sort of strange to say wife after all they had just met but hey she was so he was now taking her to the Orphanage to pick a kid and he was terrified. his dad had called and asked and if he had met his new wife and when Vector said he had his dad said to go to ms patty's home for girls. Why dose it have to be a girl Vector thought as he walked to the car. It was a white sports car with a Big orange V on the doors and the hood. He looked at honey who was stareing he smirked. Come on he said with a smug smile. She shook her head quickly and was about to get in the back when he said were are you going. O-oh um honey said she was blushing t-the back she said quietly. You have the honor to sit in the passenger seat next to me if you'd like. Honey blushed and sat next to him as they drove off he thought this might not be so bad.

* * *

**FORGIVE ME im just so tired Violin will be here next chapter sorry if this story is going kind of fast after they get Violin and there romance start heating up things will start slowing down i promise (reviews help)  
**


	5. Meeting Violin

Vectors Two Favorite Sweets

**And WERE BACK I own NOTHING except Honey and there adopted daughter Violin who will now be making an appearance YAYYY! anyway hope you enjoy the romance is going to heat up after they get Violin for reason's you'll have to read to find out. also im changing my writing style but i promise i wont do it again anyway enjoy.  
**

* * *

Honey's POV  


honey couldn't stop herself from blushing when he said she could sit next to him he may have been smug about it but STILL

Honey had never actually had any experience with well...BOYS.

She was very nervous had never had a boyfriend before and all of a sudden she had a HUSBAND.

She looked at the boy named vector she had been told he stole the Pyramid, attempted to steal the moon and has even done a few more top notch crimes that are to many to count yet he wasn't what she expected.

Not on the outside after all being a villain is more brains then strength no it wasn't that he was smug in fact more along the lines he wasn't smug enough.

Not many villains would ask for her villain name and COMPLEMENT it or let her sit next to them in there car that's why she was going to get in the back but HE did which she found odd.

He had more reasons to make her go in the back of his car then any other villain in the world yet he didn't he wasn't as bad as the villain tabloids put him out to be.

After all one of them said he was an evil FAILURE and had a picture of him on the moon.

But she knew all top villains make mistakes once in a while she had MANY times.

maybe that's why he's not smug she thought.

She looked at him closely he had glasses but behind them held two chocolate colored eyes his hair was flat but not a single hair was out of place it was the color of dark chocolate his skin was peachy and cute she had seen him smile a few times and noted his teeth were PERFECT pearly white and straight.

Vector's eyes were on the road he looked deep in thought so luckily he didn't notice her staring.

She sighed quietly Why did she agree to this a guy like him could get the prettiest girl in the world not to mention a girl who could at least be at his SHOULDER yet he got her shy,average and looked like a seven year old she felt kinda bad for him.

She looked out the window as the buildings pasts them by at what she guess was ten times faster then the speed should have been.

She sighed quietly once more What have i gotten myself into she thought as they came to the Orphanage.

* * *

Vectors POV

She thought he wasn't watching he was good at making himself pretend to be thinking about something else he had to after all with villains wanting to talk to him he had to act like he wasn't listening it just became a habit.

It was frustrating not knowing what she was staring at but he kept to himself after all he didn't really feel like making the situation awkward by snapping at her by asking what she was looking at.

Instead he decided to do the same thing after all she was looking at him why couldn't he look at her?

Just in the corner of his eye though he REALLY didn't feel like crashing today.

She had golden blond hair and sea blue eyes she was very...short though it wasn't one of the reasons he almost choked on his cereal and fell out of his chair though her height was rather... shocking. but the actual reason was because she was so PRETTY not that he expected less but it still shocked him after all not many Villains are pretty like she is AND has brains.

She looked out the window he frowned i wonder what she was looking at he thought as the pulled up to the Orphanage

He pushed the thought aside for now here we go he thought and parked the car.

* * *

Violins POV  


Miss patty was mad at her again she had accidentally missed a spot of the floor when she was polishing it So now she had to re-polish it and every floor in the house.

usually Margo,Edith and Agnes were the one's to bail her out of these things but they weren't here anymore they had gotten adopted by some balled guy and from what she heard there living happily.

It's been a year since they left and all of the girls who still lived here was hell.

Violin was 5 and has lost all hope at ever being adopted.

Why you may ask because she didn't talk very much and when she DID talk which was rare she was very quiet so not many people could hear her and because of that she was never adopted.

She was polishing the floor a seconded time just in case when she heard the front door open it happens rarely so Miss Patty thinks it okay to bully the kids around till that bell sounded that meant it was time to put up the cleaning equipment and act happy.

Violin thought about for a minute before going back to work no one asked her why she was doing it anyway so she just decided to finish up what she was doing then go to bed.

She was about to go back to doing just that when she heard a soft voice say Need Help?

* * *

Honeys POV

Honey was getting board as Vector was Flattering Miss Patty so she decided to go take a look at the children.

Each of the kids were reading or laughing and looked well... happy.

Then she noticed a girl who didn't look very happy.

The girl had dark chocolate hair like vector and blue eye's like hers she was wearing a single white dress with white flit flops she seemed to be polishing the floor and looked to be having a hard time.

She couldn't help herself she had to ask Need help she said softly.

The girl turned around and seemed to be completely surprised the girl was actually shorter then her so she had to be at least five years old.

U-um no she said quietly i got it.

Oh i see what's your name?

The girl looked at her

Violin she whispered

Violin? honey asked

The girl nodded.

Oh nice name I'm honey she said reaching her hand down to have the little girl shake it.

Violin took it and shook it gently.

So what are you doing honey asked.

My chores Violin said quietly.

I see honey said are you sure you don't need help honey asked again.

Violin looked at her again a little help would be helpful.

Honey smiled and grabbed a rag and started to polish the floor.

Thank you Violin said quietly.

Your welcome honey said and smiled.

* * *

**Next chapter Vector meets Violin also and she gets adopted reviews help Thanks for reading the update  
**


	6. The Adoption

Vector's Two Favorite Sweets

**And WERE BACK hey y'all hope your ready for the next chapter I OWN NOTHING except Violin and honey after this chapter the romance will start heating up and Vector might start acting a bit OOC but ill keep him the way he is the best i can Reviews help no flames Thanks and Enjoy.**

* * *

Honeys POV

Honey was in the middle of helping Violin with polishing the floor when she heard a thump she turned to see Violin who looked like she just killed a person.

Violin Whats wrong she asked the small girl.

the girl turned to Honey as she looked at Honey, Honey saw the girl seemed to be on the verge of tears.

Honey panicked Whats wrong? Are you hurt she ran up to the small girl and checked for cut's or bruises.

I-I she hiccuped I s-split the p-p-polish she cried.

Honey looked to see the spilled bucket of Floor polish.

It boggled Honey's mind why she would cry about something like that it was just Polish but she asked anyway.

Why are you crying she asked.

If she find out i spilled the polish i-ill have to go in the B-B-Box of s-s-shame.

Violin was getting harder and harder to understand but no kid was looking at her they either didn't hear her or didn't care but from how loud it was she guessed the latter she started to panic she had to do SOMETHING.

So she did the first thing that came to mind.

Sing.

_Party in the U.S.A_

_I hopped of the plan at LAX with a dream and my cardigan _

_Welcome to the lane of fame excess _

_Am i gonna fit in?_

_I jumped in the cab here i am for the first time._

_Looked to the right and i see the Hollywood sign _

_This is all so crazy everyone seem's so famous _

(She tilted her body to the right at that line.)

_My tummy's turning and i feeling kinda homesick_

_to much pressure and I'm nervous _

_That's when the taxi man turned on the radio_

_and the JayZ song was on And the JayZ song was on_

(she started to shake her hips then she put her hands up and got loud.)

_So i put my hands up there playing my song and the butterfly's fly away._

_I'm nodding my head like yeah _

(She moved her head)

_Shaking my hips like yeah_

(she shook her hips)

_So i put my hand's up there playing my song i know im gonna be okay._

_Yeah it's a party in the U.S.A_

_Yeah it's a party in the U.S.A_

She Forgot about the other kids and took violets hands who had started to copy her they started dancing she a little more graceful but still and started singing louder.

_Get to the club in my taxi cab everybody's looking at me now_

_Like who's that chick rockin kicks_

_She's gotta be from out of town._

_So hard with my girls not around me._

_It's defiantly not a Nashville party._

_cause all i see are stilettos_

_i guess i never got the memo_

_My tummy's turning and im feeling kind of homesick to much pressure and im nervous  
_

_That's when the DJ dropped my favorite tune  
_

_and the Britney song was on and the Britney song was on and the Britney song was On!_

_so i put my hand's up there playing my song and the butterfly's fly away_

_Im nodding my head like yeah moving my hips like yeah_

_I got my hand's up there playing my song i know im gonna be okay _

_yeah it's a party in the U.S.A!_

_Yeah it's a party in the U.S.A_

_Feel like hoppen on a flight _

_back to my home town tonight _

_but somthing stops me every time_

(Honey Stopped dancing for a minute)

_The DJ plays my song and i feel alright_

(Honey picked little Violin up and started dancing Violin was smileing as she started to sing along)

_So i put my hands up there playing my song _

_the butterfly's fly away_

_Im nodding my head like yeah moving my hips like yeah._

_So i put my hand up there playing my song i know im gonna be okay _

_Yeah it's a party in the U.S.A_

_Yeah it's a party in the U.S.A_

_So i put my hand's up there playing my song _

_and the butterfly's fly away_

_Im nodding my head like yeah_

_moving my hips like yeah_

_i got my hand's up there playing my song_

_i know im gonna be okay_

_Yeah it's a Party in the U.S.A (_The girls sung together at the end)

Then they heard clapping and all the other girls shouting at once.

T-Thank you they both said

That's when a flash of orange caught her eye she turned quickly and saw..Vector.

He was staring his head tilting slightly looking at her.

She turned bright red from the tip of her ears to the bottom of her toe's.

maybe i should move to the bottom of the sea were no one could ever find me and eat kelp for the rest of my life she thought wishing she could disappear into her own skin.

* * *

Vector's POV

He had been TRYING to flatter the women at the desk but failing miserably she seemed to not care what he had to say and sighed at what he did say he was just about to give up and go somewhere else when he heard the voice.

A singing voice it was soft and looks like Miss whats her name heard it too because she got up and went to look.

he followed to see honey Dancing and singing with a little girl he looked at her in awe till she was finished that's when she noticed him.

She went bright red he grinned at her reaction

What's wrong he thought cockily embressed that Vector saw you dance and sing he thought.

Hey Honey do you want that girl he pointed to the little girl who had dark brown hair and blue eye's.

She looked at the girl the nodded.

Y-yes yes i do.

The girl looked at her with clearly surprise written on her face.

Alright then said Miss Hattie ill get the paperwork then you can go

Violin dear go get your things she waved them off and went to go get the paper work he groaned he HATED paperwork.

That's when he noticed Honey glaring at Miss Hattie he shruged it off.

He did the paper work in a flash mostly because none of it was that hard and when he was done he looked at honey she got the signal.

Okay lets go Violin she said Kindly they started walking back but then he heard a loud scream he turned to see honey had fired what looked to be a crab launcher at Miss Hattie.

his theory was proven correct when she had yelled.

CRAB LAUNCHER she said in a sing song voice then grabed Violin by the hand and ran next to Vector.

Go Go Go he walked out and walked to the car.

Honey buckled the young girl up she was five he found and she sat next to him no one said anything on the drive back to his fortress.

This is going to be SOOO easy he thought.

_If only he knew how WRONG he was_ _if only he knew._

* * *

**Thanks for reading the update next Chapter Vectors heart starts to pound for you know who and he begins to relize just how crazy fatherhood actually is if you want a hit let me say this you should feel sorry for vector Reviews help**


End file.
